


All The Living Who Walk Under the Sun

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mentors with spotty records
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: After running away, Cass lived for a while on the streets. This is what happened next.





	All The Living Who Walk Under the Sun

She knew who he was since the first time she saw him. Alien, yes, but not difficult to understand. _Good._

How could she not follow him?

He discovered her, of course, and found a foster home for her. Two hours later, she was back at his apartment's door, sitting silently as she had been taught to do while stalking prey.

So he found her another home. Far away, dark and strange, and the man who lived there had no blood on his hands, but Cain's mark on his movements.

She left a week later.

There was a discussion among the two men, the one who lived in the sunny city and the one who lived in the dark one. She didn't understand their words, but she understood their fears, so she made the decision, making a bed for herself in the living room of the man's apartment.

They discussed some more, but she tuned them out and made herself sleep.

The next morning she and the man-who-was-good ate breakfast. He told her to wait for him in the apartment, and she nodded.

She followed him after he left.

The fifth time they did this, he bought her a camera. She turned out to be very good with it, knowing where to point it before the thing happened.

The red-haired boy hates her a bit for this, but he also loves her. The dark-haired woman likes her, but knows that she loves the man.

The man doesn't seem to know.

She's okay with that.


End file.
